Story of an Invisible Girl
by GLEE5678
Summary: Rachel Corcoran's invisible. Not literally but by her siblings. Sometimes that's just too much to handle.
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

My name's Rachel Corcoran. I will try and explain to you my siblings in a nutshell, careful it gets seriously confusing, lets go in age order.

Noah Corcoran[18]; My oldest brother and since my "father" left I suppose I would call him someone I look up to. He wants to be known as a big tough guy, he call's himself a bad ass. What he doesn't tell anyone is that he used to be my bestfriend. He was the one I went to if Jacob pulled my pigtales and in return I would listen to him when he needed to vent, and watch him as he tore apart his room when his girlfriend Carlie(**A/N; Just made this girl up, she may carry on in the story though**) would keep nagging him about the little things.

Since I started middle school, we got further and further apart, and to tell the truth, I miss my brother, but thats my story, not his.

Santana Corcoran[16]; My eldest sister, we always were so close, we would do everything together, she would protect me like Noah would, but the story's the same, middle school ruined everything. I miss her, she was my hermana.

Blaine Corcoran[15]; My twin. He's going through tough times at the moment, I couldn't be more proud of him! I may be the baby of the family, but these three make me proud to be a Corcoran, not that anyone would notice.

Rachel Corcoran[15]; Baby Corcoran, youngest by three hours. I'm invisible, not like the Harry Potter way, its not an adavantage. At home I understand, Noah's in his senior year, Santana has a really big cheerio's competition coming up and Blaine's just come out. I get it. School's another one all together. You know how really un cool kids are unpopular? Well I'm less popular. The un cool ones are noticed. The football team know's who they need to put in a dumpster. The cheerio's know who to slushy. But then there's the invisble ones. I stay out of the way, no need to be where I'm not wanted, hey? It started in middle school, Noah had just gone into high school, thats a big deal, Santana was in her last year of middle school and Blaine was getting bullied. The teacher's acknowledged me, but I was Noah and Santana Corcoran's little sister, I was bound to be a trouble maker like the rest, so they obviously learnt well and didn't pick me when I raised my hand. I'm sure they did the same to Blaine, but he was in a different class. It stayed that way through middle school. Then Blaine moved to Dalton because mom was sick of him getting bullied. She got in touch with my dad and told him if he cared for his son, he would help with the fee's. He moved. The only one I could really talk to about school, moved. I was devastated.  
>The first days of high school where the same as middle school. Noah and Santana really had a reputation here. They wouldn't want to ruin that though, oh no, so whenever they saw me in the hall's they wouldn't notice me, or look away. I decided if they wanted to be that way at school then I would be the same at home. I know I can't complain, it was my decision, but its just too much.<br>Obviously I underestimated myself though. Today I got slushied. To be fair, the person standing in front of me, who it was aimed at, had moved out of the way. But that wasn't what hurt the most. No not at all. It was the fact that it was Sam. Noah's bestfriend and the boy that I like. Alot.

**So that was the first chapter, tell me what you would like to happen and how I can improve, its only and introduction really, that why its ridiculously short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou to ****moony2002, sillystarshine, Broadwaybound2016, kimmie837, puckleberry4evanberry & Rachel-Wendla-Berry**** to being my first reviewers! I'll try to make this longer, but i'm just getting into the writing.**

**Rachel's P.O.V****  
><strong>"WHAT THE HELL DUDE?"  
>That did not just happen. Sam did not just slushy me.Noah did not just shove him into the lockers. I've entered the twilight zone. Shiiiiiiiiiiiit.<br>"Puck I didn't mean to, it was meant to be the dweeb infront of her!"  
>Ha, I wonder if they realise that I'm standing right here?<br>"But it wasn't, was it evans?"  
>"What's going on over here losers?"<br>Oh shit, Santana aswell? There screwed, Sam is officially ball-less.  
>"This punk slushied her!" Noah basically screamed.<br>"Who?" Lovely, thanks Satan, nice to know you care.  
>"Erm, guys? I'm here, you can stop talking about me like I'm not" I mumbled whilst raising me hand, catching the attention of my sister.<br>"Oh hell no" Satan saw me. Sam's dead.  
>"<em>Hijo de puta, vete a la mierda, a sus muertos!" <em>If Sam isn't shitting himself, he's not human, this girl is scary!

"WOAH, Satan calm the fuck down." Oh Noah, you have so much to learn about your sister, it was nice knowing you.  
>"Okay, I'm leaving now." I said walking away.<br>Its funny, I can still hear them arguing over it and I'm halfway to the bathroom.  
>"Oh my god, you should see what's going on over there Rach, your brother and sister are like murdering each-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?"(<strong>AN; Not actuall screams, its just a away of showing the conversation has changed topic**)"Did you get slushied?"  
>No, I just like having an ice drink all over me, no really.<br>"Kurt save the drama or the gossip and please help me get this crap out of my hair and eyes."  
>As we finished the rest of the journey to the bathroom in silence, well we were silent the rest of the school however have or are witnessing the two oldest Corcoran's scream at eachother in spanish, I began thinking about Sam, his gorgeous eyes, his "trouty lips" as Santana calls them, his bieber haircut..<br>"-Rachel? Earth to diva? HEY!"  
>There was no need to yell, my head was in the middle of a perfect monologue there.<br>"Yes Kurt?"  
>"I said, do you have any spare clothes or something with you?"<br>"Oh shoot, what am I gonna do?"  
>"Will Satan have any?"<br>Huh, guess that caught on fast, might need to stop that before she picks up on it.  
>"Dont call her that, she might hear you! And probably not, why would she need to? She's head bitch, she doesn't get slushied"<br>"True, but your still covered in sticky ice, who can you get clothes from?"  
>"<em>cariño?<em>" (**A/N; Just going to point out that I don't speak Spanish so I am using google translate, if anyone can see mistakes please tell me and I will change them, but I think Spanish is going to be a main element in this story, not the language, but there family will be Spanish.**)  
>"Harmony?"<br>"I saw what happened, then I saw Satan almost kill Noah, though you might need a change of clothes?"  
>You are a saint, its official God has sent down an angel and placed her as my cousin and named her Harmony.<br>"Huh, are they better than her usual wardrobe?"  
>Yeah thanks Kurt, self esteem levels are just flying now.<br>"Well there mine, there's no plaid or owls in sight"  
>"There is a God" Kurt muttered.<br>"Ehem, I'm in the room you know?"  
>"Right, come on chica, get out of those sticky clothes, put these on, then we'll sort you out and see if Satan's killed Noah yet"<br>"_Gracias primo_" I muttered, just because when we speak in Spanish it annoys the hell out of Kurt.  
>"Oh come on, you guys know I can't speak Spanish!"<br>"Kurt, she said thankyou, come on, you have to know what that means?" Harmony you naive little girl.  
>"She said it quietly"Kurt murmered trying to hide the blush rising from her pointing out the obvious.<br>"Sure she did"  
>"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Harmony"<br>"And it's the highest form of intelligence, Kurt" She said in the same tone.  
>BURN, Harmony you angel!<br>"Guy's? I'm changed so stop bickering and help me get this stuff out of my hair, please"  
>"Woah, who knew without the plaid skirts and owl jumpers you're kinda hot? If I wasn't gay, I'd consider you"<br>I don't even know whether I should thank him or slap him?  
>"KURT, shut up, you look lovely Rachel, lets wash this out of your hair and find your siblings"<br>Yay.

"Guys? Guys. GUYS!"  
>"WHAT!" Santana and Noah said simultaneously.<br>"Rachel's gone, you can stop arguing" Sam said.  
>"When did she leave?" Santana asked?<br>"Like five minutes before you threatened to castrate me, well atleast thats what I think _castrado_ means in Spanish"  
>"Yeah, don't think I won't do it trouty"<br>Santana, the ever loving girl.  
>"Woah, Satan, is that Rachel?" Noah asked.<br>"Shit, she got hot" Sam spoke without thinking.

**I'm really sorry about the ending of this, but here's another chapter, I hope you all like it!**


End file.
